Yun-Qi Kingdom
As a professor of physics, it is impossible to escape the crackpots. Nearly every day, I receive a new email from some "outsider scientist", claiming to disprove Einstein or derive a groundbreaking new theory in science. These crackpots are all, for the most part, very similar. Most claim that they are "threatened by the establishment", or suchlike. Some even compare "mainstream scientists" with Nazis, or claim that the scientific community is an organized conspiracy. There is, it seems, a "spectrum" of crackpottery, ranging from disillusioned engineers to lunatics. Never before, however, have I seen crackpot theories as bizarre as the Yun-Qi Kingdom. “When the new millennium begins, a great NEW KINGDOM also comes. It marks the END of SCIENCE. —— No matter whether you believe or not, no matter if you want or not, this is already a fact, and will definitely become the reality in the very near future." Thus begins the long, droning website of Yun-Qi Kingdom. You can see this web page yourself, at www.yun-qi.com. A few blogs and web-forums have commented on this website and the ideas described within it, and even crank.net has posted a link to it. The entire site seems to be written by a solitary individual, whose name or identity is not known. Numerous manuscripts, perhaps thousands of pages in total, are available on the site. The author claims to have disproved Relativity, and to have invented an entirely new theory to replace it. He has invented an entirely new "field" of mathematics, and the great majority of this is complete nonsense. I first started receiving emails from this "physicist" in 2003, while I was first entering grad school. This crackpot sent messages to the entire physics department, demanding a response to his paper. I was the only person in the university to actually respond to his email, politely in fact, stating that I found the paper "had several numerical errors", but that "I wish the best of luck in your future endeavors". After a week, the man responded to my email, angrier this time. Below, I reproduce the text of his email. To: Robert Holmes, University of Montana From: Yun-Qi Kingdom All science oppresses original thinking mind. You pay for your treason!!! Thomas Edison was oppressed by the establishment as well. But you are not aware of your Future! Repent! I was considerably taken aback by this email, and decided not to interact with this man any further. He was just another crank, attempting to get a response from anyone with a university position. Three years later, in 2006, I had just completed my PhD dissertation after an accelerated doctoral program. When cleaning out my email inbox, I discovered the old interaction I had had with Yun-Qi Kingdom. Intrigued as to the status of the crackpot, I searched the internet for any information about him, only to find the aforementioned website. The author, after a three-year hiatus, had just recently updated the site, with an additional web page simply entitled "fear". On the page was just a blue background, with black text. Below is reproduced the text on the page: "Time is up. Three years' valuable times has been passed since my first warning to the world issued on 3/11/2003. Nobody listens, nobody cares. Now everyone gets what he/she deserves." I was somewhat disturbed by this update, and naturally thought the author a complete and utter lunatic. At the bottom of the page, however, was a link to an additional page, one that could not be reached from the site's homepage. This page had the same blue background with black text, but this time the text was different: "It's time to punish this planet and its inhabitants/ PERIOD." I noticed something interesting about this page, though. At the very bottom of the page was a sequence of numbers, seemingly corresponding to dates. The sequence itself was: 9160811111722113412 Below this sequence, in small text, read: December 5, 2025: everybody dead Below are the dates contained within the sequence: 9/16/2008: The global financial crisis begins. 1/11/2011: The Arab Spring begins. 7/22/2011: Terrorist attacks in Norway. 3/4/2012: Vladimir Putin elected. Do I, myself, behave like a crackpot, analyzing a random sequence like this? Or could there be an importance to whoever runs Yun-Qi Kingdom? Update: The additional web pages have been deleted from Yun-Qi Kingdom. Category:Computers and Internet